


take a drink of heaven

by scarybats



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, It’s short, cordelia’s blind but not fully?, we’re ignoring canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarybats/pseuds/scarybats
Summary: two taps





	take a drink of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> for my good friend rowan! thank you for encouraging me to write something soft and foxxay related for once!

Cordelia loves sleeping next to the love of her life, loves waking up to soft curls in her face, loves the warmth and softness of Misty, she loves the small one-two taps the curly haired witch gives her as a little sign she’s awake and content. 

On bad days when Cordelia can’t seem to get out of bed Misty will stay in bed with her, peppering kisses over the remainder of scars left behind by the acid, she’ll think of the first time she saw ‘Delia, thinks of the long straight blonde hair glowing in the little sunlight available, thinks of all the things she admires about her, let’s her heart swell like the first time they met (as if that’s hard) just to let ‘Delia know what she feels is real.

It makes the older witch let out a sob and a small ‘_Misty’. _Misty smiles then, her heart breaking but swelling at the same time, how could anyone hurt her petal? She was beautiful and damnit she would let her know, would gently cup her face and let her thumbs trace the scars, whispering sweet nothings as Cordelia blushed a bright pink. 

And in the nights where Misty would have nightmares, Cordelia would be there, she’d be there to bring Misty back to reality, tell her it was just a nightmare and that she was safe, nobody would hurt her and if they did, oh boy would they have some serious consequences. She’d tap the inside of Misty’s wrist three times repeatedly and wait for her to respond back, taking her into her lap and cradling her, running her hands through her curls and humming Misty’s current favorite Stevie Nicks song.

The days where everything felt okay, they’d spend it with one another, either in the greenhouse, going back to the swamp or any body of water for that matter, or they’d sit outside in the yard, watching the night sky until it became dawn, they clung onto one another smiling and giggling throughout the time spent outside. 

This was their heaven and no one could take this away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my old notes and completely abandoned my first concept of it. I hope you still like it. hardcore foxxay stans pls b nice this is my first time writing them.


End file.
